


[Podfic] Four Times Gwen and Morgana Saved the World (and Once they didn't Need to)

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies, Dragons, Plague, Nuclear War, Arthur and Merlin. Saving the world isn't easy but Gwen and Morgana have plenty of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Four Times Gwen and Morgana Saved the World (and Once they didn't Need to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elaineofshalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaineofshalott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four Times Gwen and Morgana Saved the World (and Once they didn't Need to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82631) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



> Originally recorded for elaineofshalott for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2012. Features the 60 seconds from _Shine, Don't Hold Back_ by Amy Steinberg.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and profit is being made from this podfic.

Cover Art provided by beautiful and magnificent reena_jenkins. ♥.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Four%20Times%20Gwen%20and%20Morgana%20Saved%20the%20World.mp3) | **Size:** 8.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:30
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?duqbs59h34b1udu) (at Mediafire) | **Size:** 9.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:30

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
